


Brevi/Tell

by deadfvrst



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfvrst/pseuds/deadfvrst
Summary: "It's porn," Mikey says dryly, "He wrote gay vampire porn about you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have posted the unfinished draft for this at first, but everything's fine now. Here's the actual fic with s bunch of spelling mistskers:

"The sky is a blood orange, like a— like a blood orange, yeah. And the trees are rustling in the wind like a motherfucker, just goin' at it, just thrusting back and forth and in and out and back and—"

"Frank, dude, this isn't a vegan erotica, come on."

"It could be an erotica."

"We can't turn that in," Mikey grimaces.

"The sky is a blood orange, like a sultry painted lip as a soft breeze ambles around the trees. The moon is high as fuck, like totally blitzed but no one really notices cos it's the moon, and like—"

"Frank, focus."

"Right", Frank takes a breath and flexes his fingers above the keyboard, "I've totally got this."

They're sat on Mikey's bed, PCs in either lap, attempting to create some semblance of an English assignment.

"Maybe you should be the editor instead," Mikey suggests.

"No, no! I've got this, I do," Frank pleads, and pauses, "I mean unless you really want to write. I guess I don't mind."

"No, it's fine.", Mikey says, "I like correcting you, I live for it. Just figure it out, and remember: 500 words minimum."

"Yes, 500 whole words.", he gives the screen a determined glare, "5, 000." 

"500," Mikey shakes his head.

The room falls silent but for the sound of furious typing. When an hour passes with hardly any words spoken, Mikey leans over to look at the other screen. Reading the text displayed in front of him he doesn't catch it right away. But when it hits, it is totally like a motherfucker.

Mikey pauses, and rereads the lines a couple more times. Frank doesn't seemed to have noticed him, he huffs.

"Hey," he says, "what the fuck?"

Frank jolts, he gives Mikey a pensive look, guilty, "What?"

"You had one job," Mikey points a finger in Frank's face accusingly, but his hand is batted away and Frank hunches over into himself.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Frank mutters.

Mikey doesn't buy it, "Right. Okay. You couldn't think of a singular thing that wasn't— whatever the fuck this is."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wasn't a question," Mikey sits back against the wall. 

They sit in silence again, this time it's weird, though.

Frank opens his mouth to say something at the same time Mikey does. They stare awkwardly at each other, Frank's gaze shifting around before he decides he didn't have anything important to say, after all.

"Right," Mikey starts, "I, uh... I guess I've learned some important things about you today."

Frank's voice wavers, "Like what?"

"Like, how you're really familiar with writing porn–"

"Erotica.", Frank corrects.

"Whatever, fuck. Um, I think the bigger issue here is the part where you're gay? Since when?"

"I'm not."

Mikey raises a brow, "Then what is that?", he gestures to the laptop.

"Okay, so I'm interested in dudes but not exclusively, whatever."

"Fair," Mikey nods, "Second biggest issue which should probably be the first one, actually: how and why does any of this involve my brother?"

"I have no idea what you're even saying right now," Frank shifts further back, towards the end of the bed.

"Yes you do, I'm speaking English, listen," Mikey sounds serious, "Are you into him or not?"

"Pfft, no.", real convincing

"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna tell on you," real mature.

Frank takes a glance at the door, he manages a grip on his bag and laptop and bolts to the hall. Mikey yells at him, racing down the stairs and into the living room.

Luckily, or unluckily for Frank Gerard had, for some reason decided that moment to emerge from his cave. Mikey, angrier still, whizzes past him in an effort to catch Frank. Gerard startles and takes a step back at the same moment Mikey tackles Frank to the ground, crushing all his hopes and ribs and possibly his computer.

"Should I be concerned?", Gerard asks, confused.

A simultaneous series of "Yes!", and "God, no! Please, no!"

"What's the damage, Mikeyway?", Gerard idles in his spot against the wall, but moves to take a seat on the couch. 

Mikey, much too comfortable, settles in on Frank's back, "Something important involving you and this bag of garbage."

"Let me take a guess," Gerard cracks a knuckle, "He's the one who stole my cigarettes and now I have to beat him up."

"What?", Mikey shakes his head, "No, that was me.

"Well, then what is it?" Gerard raises a brow.

"You gotta say it, dude.", Mikey pokes Frank from above.

"I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Frank mutters, face pushed into the floor.

"I bet that carpet tastes real nice, Frankie," Gerard teases.

"Better get used to it, bud, cos I'm not loosening up until you spill," Mikey agrees.

Frank sighs, "Okay, okay, I give."

Mikey gives a triumphant smirk to Gerard, who just smiles and pats the couch beside him for them to sit. Frank sulks into the middle seat and melts into the cushion, wishing it would swallow him whole.

Frank starts, "So we have this English project where one person writes a story and the other edits it and we have to like, hand in a bunch of drafts and notes explaining—"

"The point," Mikey snaps.

"So I'm writing the story and it's kinda based on us, but everyone's a vampire and it's all dark and cool and you're one of the characters so...", Frank rambles.

"That's it?," Gerard huffs in amusement, "Cool, you guys'll have let me read it when it's done."

"No!", they both shout, once again startling Gerard.

"Why not?", he asks, almost offended.

"That's the issue...", Frank tries.

"It's porn," Mikey says dryly, "He wrote gay vampire porn about you."

Gerard guffaws, that's the only word for it, a big hearty laugh. He looks to Frank for a reaction, but falls quiet quick.

Frank's face drains in color immediately, he flushes, he's totally gone. Out. Left. Wave goodbye to his ability to speak or process things or live, it's all gone.  
He doesn't bother to look at either of them as he stands up and moves to escape again, hands covering his face.

Mikey let's him go, but to anyone's surprise it's Gerard who grabs a hold of Frank's sleeve before he can get too far. Frank stumbles back at the force and struggles out the grip, slapping Gerard's arm away. It was harder than he'd intended, Gerard holding his forearm defensively.

"Shit," Frank says, "Sorry, I didn't mean...", he shakes his head, "I'll just go."

"Text me!", Mikey calls after him, and when the door slams it's still weird.

"You think it's fair he gets to act out when he made his own mess?", Mikey asks, seemingly unfazed.

Gerard shrugs, sighs, says, "It is what is, I guess.", and leaves.

"Yeah," Mikey says to no one.

✖

The next few days are mostly full of panic and embarrassment and self loathing. The basis of it, Frank figures, isn't that bad. Plenty of people write weird shit about things they like, it's not that bad.

And, he reasons, Gerard's like, the chillest person ever. He could probably just play it off as a joke after the humiliation boils down.

But that's the thing, he maybe doesn't want it to be a joke, and there's the fear of confronting it.

He doesn't go to school the next day, so Mikey calls him at lunch.

"Where are you?"

"At home," he says, "I'm not feeling well."

"Bullshit," Mikey chuckles softly, "Come over today."

"I can't, I'm busy later.", he lies.

"I'm sure you are," Frank can practically hear the eye roll from the other line.

"Gee has a thing for art school tonight, conveniently.", Mikey adds.

"That's not any more incentive.", Frank sighs.

"We don't have to do any work, just come hang out.", Mikey prods.

"I'd rather wallow in self pity.", he dismisses, "I'm gonna go, now. Sorry for not getting anything done for the project."

"Yeah," Mikey sighs, "I'll get back to you soon, though. You can't avoid me forever."

"Whatever," Frank smiles, and hangs up.

The lack of stimulation in the dark, musty room of a teenage boy is almost enough to drive one to insanity. It's a good thing his best talent is sleeping. And he does sleep, well into the next morning.

✖

He's late for school, stalking through the door halfway through fourth period. He's fine, he is, and he apologizes for his tardiness, plopping down in the very back row.

His phone buzzes and he pulls it out to glance the screen. A text message from Mikey, of course.

u here 2day??

yea, ill c u latre 

u ok? 

fine

u sure?

go away holy fuck

srry fr caring, asshle :')

Frank huffs a laugh to himself, and before he knows it the bell is ringing for the end of the day. He's walking to the Way house out of habit, staring at the familiar street sign and decides it could be worse.

He doesn't bother to knock, and unsurprisingly is greeted with a stuffy vibe in the living room. Mikey's holding some sort of book that Frank can't see the cover of, and when he moves to say hello Mikey shushes him.

The TV is on, which should've been his first clue, and there's some girl on the other couch looking at him with a kind regard. He sits beside her, pointing at Mikey with a raised brow, she shrugs and smiles.

The show they're watching, from what Frank can gather, is about aliens and hidden phenomenon. Not too far removed from their interests, he doesn't think anything of it. Settling into his seat, they finish two more episodes before Mikey acknowledges him.

"Hey," he says, "sorry about that. I'm, it's uh... Research."

"Yeah, alright.", Frank says, nonchalantly.

"That's Gretchen," Mikey points to the girl.

"It's Gretta, actually", she says, her brow furrowed, but tone neutral.

"Really?", Frank teases, "I thought it was Allison."

Mikey rolls his eyes at his own mistake and Frank asks, "So what, you replaced me?"

"No," Mikey shrugs, "Gretta's in my biology class."

"Gym class," She corrects again, with a giggle.

"I'm high, stop judging me.", Mikey drawls.

"Shit, really?", Frank lights up, "You got anything on you still?"

"Sorry, dude.", Mikey shakes his head. They sit in silence for a moment, Mikey's head leaned against the back of the couch. He shoots back up with a thought, "You know who might, though?"

Frank frowns as they share a look, he thinks about it for a moment before panic strikes his face. "Fuck, no thanks. Not worth it, nuh-uh.", he shakes his head aggressively.

"What?", Gretta asks, looking between them.

"Frank has a crush on my brother, and now they can't talk to each other.", Mikey explains.

Frank let's out an embarrassing squeak, raising his voice, "Shut up."

"That's cute," Gretta laughs, "And kind of pathetic.", Mikey laughs along with her, Frank doesn't like the joke.

Gerard has this amazing talent when it comes to timing, he chooses then to open the front door and grace them with his presence. Mikey raises his arm in cheer, "You."

Gerard cheers back, "You also. And Frank, and Girl!", he smiles, "How goes it?", he asks as he passes through the living room to the kitchen, stalling in the doorway. 

"Good vibes," Mikey says, and Frank stays quiet but stares like he agrees.

Gerard rustles the bag in his hand, "I brought snacks for 'Launderette tonight, and some beer. Who's your friend? She staying over?"

Mikey flops his hand vaguely at the other couch, "That's Gretta from gym class.", Frank looks at her while she waves enthusiastically.

"I might stay if you're all gonna watch something but I gotta get home before 12," she supplies, "Nice to meet you, Gerard."

Gerard looks dumbfounded for a second but nods and smiles, leaving to finally put the groceries away.

"Say," Mikey says, sitting up, "Gretta from gym class, would you rather watch an 80s drama about a laundromat or a 90s drams about a drug addict?"

Gretta hums, eyeing Frank, and then looking pointedly at Mikey with a raised brow, "I may just have to go for the second one."

Mikey smiles, like a real, genuine self-satisfied smirk. He reaches across the room to grab Gretta's arm as they race to the stairs, and barely manages to choke out, "Tell your truth, you will, youngling.", before they were gone.

Frank began to sweat profusely as Gerard comes back in with a six pack, a bowl of chips, and a DVD. Gerard's head whips around the room as he settles on the couch opposite Frank. He asks, "Where'd they go?"

Frank shrugs and stares at his shoes, he mumbles, "I think they ditched us."

Gerard huffs, "More like dicked us. Man, I was really looking forward to some old Daniel Day.", he says, and drops the movie case on the coffee table. Frank's leg twitches anxiously and he chances a glance at Gerard, who was very obviously looking back.

There's no malice or awkward there, and Frank wonders if that confidence comes with age or if it's just Gerard's personality.

"I'm gonna be honest," Gerard says, breaking his thoughts, "I'm really nervous right now."

Frank laughs awkwardly, a high pitched monotone giggle, "Really?", he coughs into his elbow to try and mask the embarrassment.

"Yeah," Gerard nods vigorously, "You kinda left me hanging last time, you just walked out. Mikey said you didn't go to school yesterday, I felt really bad.", he says honestly.

Frank looks back down to his shoes again, a whole new kind of guilt settling in his gut. "Sorry," he says, and means it. It's one thing to embarrass yourself, but it's another to make people worry about shit they didn't need to because of it.

Gerard smiles, small and almost polite if it weren't for the glint in his eye. "Wanna go downstairs and watch instead? We can reverse ditch them, plus it's way less stuffy without four whole people.", he sounds hopeful.

Frank isn't sure if this is pity or a truce, but he'll take it so he nods and drags his bag behind him as they slink down the stairs. One creaky, steep step at a time and an even creaky-er mattress, they're settled in the dark watching an 80s drama about a laundromat. Great, Frank thinks.

It isn't weird like it should be, thank fuck, but there's still about a foot and a half between them on the bed. Gerard's ancient but huge TV with the built in VCR is rolling the credits before it's hardly 8:30 and Gerard looks at Frank like, one more? 

Frank shrugs, so they watch The Labyrinth because it's easy to fall asleep to Sarah's whining and how can you pass up Bowie in tights? It was also the only disc that's didn't skip, but that's beside the point. 

Gerard mumbles something about how great Jim Henson is, but by the Bog scene Frank is slumped down halfway against the wall and snoring lightly. Gerard wants to roll his eyes and think, lame, but he's yawning himself by the end of it and curls up on the other side.

✖

Frank wakes up cold, with a stiff neck, and a hand clutched around his ankle. He rubs his collarbone and shakes his leg free, god he hates wall-sleeping.

Gerard stirs, groans, and bats back at Frank's foot before turning to face away. Frank is slightly offended by that but chooses to ignore it in favor of straightening out and pulling the duvet over himself. Gerard turns back around, eyes open but squinted.

He says, "Hello," and it's too early for talking so Frank just smiles, scrunching up his face in hope that it communicates a greeting. Gerard seems to get it, because he smiles back and closes his eyes again as if to sleep.

Except they fly open again as he gasps, sitting up abruptly and flailing out of bed. The covers tangle over Frank as he burrows further into them in defense of the sudden movement, he lets out a moan of frustration.

Gerard shuffles around the room all too loudly, knocking this and that over as he searches for clean clothes. Frank finally sits up, scratching his head, his hand running through the mess of his hair. "What are you doing?", he asks.

Gerard stops in the middle of fastening a pair of jeans, "I have an interview today at 9."

Frank looks to the digital batman clock on the dresser, "It's only 7.", he says.

"I have to walk, it takes an hour.", Gerard's tone teeters on whining.

"Point," Frank nods, "I'm going back to bed," and when he flops back over he's out almost immediately.

The next time he wakes up it's to the smell of coffee and the sound of the door opening. Franks yawns, and rolls over to face the intruder, Gerard meets him with a to-go cup and a tired smile.

"Thanks," Frank says into the lid. Gerard shrugs off his jacket and sits on the edge of bed with his own cup.

"I think it went well," he says, and Frank stares at him dumbly before he remembers.

"Your interview," he says it almost like a question, "What was it for?", he asks, and takes another sip of scalding hot caffeine.

"Just some retail gig, something part time before the break," Gerard shrugs, he smiles, "You slept late, it's almost 11:30."

"Ew," Frank wrinkles his nose, "Mom's gonna kill me.", he slumps back against the wall, head hitting it with a thump.

Gerard laughs, "Don't worry, Mikey phoned her before I left."

Frank sighs, "Sometimes I wish I could punch him, but every once in a while... Y'know?", he shakes his head. 

"I know," Gerard says, "He really does just want the best for everyone even under that cold skinny exterior.", he hums soberly.

Frank sneezes, drawing a close to the conversation and any more wistful compliments.

✖

The weekend and next few days pass with relative ease and normalcy. Frank and Mikey do end up finishing their English assignment and passing to their relief. Gerard does read the final draft, but the porn was omitted. He'd told Frank there was some potential there, that he really liked it, and they all eventually dropped the whole thing.

Until Wednesday, on the walk home from school when Mikey says, "So my brother keeps asking about you."

Frank wants to stop where they are and make a scene but no one else is around and the Way house is two seconds away so he just snorts and laughs grossly until they're inside.

In Mikey's room he says to Frank, "No really, he feels really bad. I think he thinks that he led you on somehow, and he feels like a creep."

Frank forgets the the spiel of denial pretty quickly at that and says, "What? That's not even, what?"

"Right?", Mikey shrugs, "I tried telling him this was all your fault but he didn't believe me, he's been pretty worked up about when you weren't here."

Frank frowns, "That sucks, what do I— I mean, I feel even worse now, what the fuck?"

"You should probably apologize, then.", Mikey says all sensibly, "At least for your own conscience."

They play videogames in between then and Gerard getting home half an hour later. The thump of the steps tells them that Gerard brought soda and candy because they're toddlers, and he settles on the floor between their legs to watch them play.

Mikey sighs as he let's his avatar be killed for the first time since they started playing and waits on the menu screen. He takes a big gulp from his can and burps loudly, nudging Frank with his elbow as he slides off the bed and says, "Bathroom. Don't touch my save files if you change the game."

Gerard looks up at Frank like he's expecting some profound revelation but Frank just shrugs and says, "Sorry for making you worry, but it isn't your fault."

Gerard looks puzzled, and Frank droops down the side of the bed to sit next to him on the floor. He asks, "Worrying about what?"

Frank droops a little more, "Mikey said you thought you led me on and felt shitty about it. But, you didn't, it was all me.", his cheeks colored a little.

Gerard didn't say anything for a few seconds before this big grin swallowed his face, "I think that was his way of getting you to admit how you feel," he laughs quietly.

Frank's eyes widen, and he looks up slowly to the smile on Gerard's face, he feels used and disgusting and really dumb all at once. He stutters, "I'm– I mean, I've– I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just this whole thing has been really embarrassing and I—"

Gerard cuts him off with a quick, chaste peck to the lips and Frank faints a little. He blacks out from the surprise, the nervousness, but mostly the gut-churning shame. 

But, he was back up a moment later and suddenly aware of a frantic Gerard holding him and brushing his hair back while he whispers something Frank can't quite hear.

Mikey appears in the doorway a moment later looking just slightly surprised, but he recovers quickly and says, "Did you make him swoon too hard, Gee?", he laughs.

Gerard just smiles and shifts Frank's useless weight until they're both sitting up again, he shrugs, "I think so, actually.", he chuckles.

Frank sits up in protest, holding his head, "You imagined everything, didn't happen."

"I'm not so sure you'd prefer it if we did," Gerard's smile lingers just short of a leer, and Frank gulps.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't, after all. Especially later, when Gerard says, "Maybe you could show me your original draft.", and yeah, Frank would really like to move on after that, but for now it wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Gay Vampire Porn by Frank Iero 

The sky is a blood orange, like a sultry painted lip as a soft breeze ambles around the trees. The moon is high as fuck, and the birds tweet sweetly into the night. 

Century-and-a-half old vampire Gerard Way peruses the streets in highly fashionable sweatpants and sunglasses, on the look out for a possible victim. 

Lo, behold, and gasp that one young man named Frank Iero was out that evening avoiding homework and loving life.

Gerard notices the young Frank and skirts up to him, leering as he pokes the boy on the shoulder.

“Can I help you?”, Frank asks cautiously, but with some bite.

“I was thinking you could, actually.” Gerard nods.

A moment later they were borrowed into each other in the first alley they passed, Gerard grabbing at Frank’s crotch the first moment they could manage.

Frank moans, throaty and so immediately gone from just the light brush of the vampire’s sharp pale fingers. He rutted up into Gerard’s hand, his cock straining beneath the humid denim of his jeans. He choked on another moan as Gerard cupped his bulge and yanked, squeezing, pulsating variations of pressure.

Gerard unzipped Frank’s jeans, pulling down the hem of his underwear and his cock sprang loose with enthusiasm. Gerard spit into his hand and circled a limp fist around Frank’s ween.

“Fuck my hand,” Gerard whispered, and Frank shuddered. He flipped them around until Gerard’s back collided with the wall and held him in place with a hand on his chest and brick behind them.

Frank thrusted up into Gerard’s slick fist like he was trying to break glass with a plastic fork; hard. 

When he came, it was with a shout and a whine as collapsed into Gerard’s chest. Gerard worked him through with tiny pulling motions on the base of his cock.

Then he licked the cum off his hand, staring seductively at Frank and lunging to anchor his jaw on Frank’s neck, draining him effectively to death.


End file.
